No Reason To Be Alone
by thekillerrox123
Summary: Ever since he'd been left on his mountain, Jericho had felt alone. Sure, he had the animals that lived there, gathering around him with every strum of his guitar, but it still wasn't the same. Then everything changed when a certain green changeling climbed his mountain. "A new chapter of my life was beginning. And this time, I no longer had any reason to be alone."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that I haven't uploaded anything in such a long time, but I get easily distracted and every time I got inspired for a new story, either the idea would leave just as quick as it cam, or I would have something to do before and forget about or have no time for writing another story. I know you guys like the BB/Rae stories, but that's not the only pairing I ship, so if you don't like it please just don't read it or keep your hatred to yourself. PLEASE. Anyway, I know this is quite a stretch from BB/Rae but I love this pairing as well. BB/Jericho! I will be starting on my crossover (Teen Titans/Avatar: TLA) very soon. It will be BB/Toph so once again, if you don't like it, please keep it to yourself. Anyways, this story will begin when Beast Boy went to Jericho's mountain. Or how I wanted it to go down anyway. But then the rest of the show would be different. They're probably gonna be a little out of character but oh well, I've seen a LOT worse. R&R! 3**

****_Jericho's POV_

__I was just sitting on my rock, playing my guitar just like any normal day, completely oblivious to the fact that the beginning to a new chapter in my story was only a few yards from the top of my mountain. My mountain, my safe home. Or at least, it's supposed to be. When my mother put me here years ago, she said no one would find me here. That I would be safe and secluded. Thanks mom. How did I get up here in the first place? That's not a story I like to tell.

**_Flashback_**

**_My family was gathered in our living room. My parents were nervously whispering back and forth while my brother Grant, my sister Rose, and I sat, oblivious, on the floor as we played with our toys. My father suddenly tensed, like he'd heard a strange noise. He told my mother to gather my siblings and I and get us out of there, but it was too late. Three men kicked down the door, each hold a dagger in one hand and a gun in the other, wearing backpacks on their backs, most likely filled with all sorts of other nasty toys. The one in the middle walked up to my father. My mother held m_**

**_"Your time is up, Slade. Your payment is overdue. We're growing impatient." His voice was icily cold. My father held his hands up as the gun was pointed at him._**

**_"Look, Marcus, I know I'm overdue but I just need a little more time. Just give me a week and I'll give you the money, I promise." My father reasoned. But the man called Marcus just scowled._**

**_"Every time is the same, 'I just need more time,' Every time we give you another few days. Well we're tired of waiting, Slade. If you don't have the money, we'll find our own way of payment." Marcus sneered. He then looked at the man to his left and pointed at me. _**

**_I whimpered as the man walked up to me, not an ounce of mercy in his cold, dark eyes. He held his dagger out. Marcus and the other man were focused on us, so my father used that time to knock Marcus unconscious, grab a gun, and shoot the other man. But he was too late. My mother and siblings couldn't get close enough without being held at gunpoint and my father was too far away. I screamed as he held his dagger to my neck and slit my throat at an attempt to cut off my windpipe. But his attempt failed, however he was able to permanently damage my vocal chords. My father shot him in the back as I fell to the floor, clutching my neck. When I put my hands away they were covered in the dark red liquid that was my blood and I fell again, dizzy. My mother gasped with complete terror in her eyes. Then she looked at my father, who was standing over my potential murderer, with a look of pure hatred. She picked up a gun an aimed at him. His eyes went wide._**

**_"Mary, what are you doing?" He asked, the fear obvious in his tone._**

**_"Avenging our son, you bastard." Then she shot him in the eye and grabbed my siblings and I as he fell and clutched his right eye. She ran us to the car and drove me to the hospital. I remember being put on a stretcher and rushed into the emergency room before everything went black and I passed out from blood loss._**

**_When I awoke, my mother was carrying me in her arms and climbing a mountain. My hands immediately rose to my throat and I felt the bump of stitches. I tried to speak but no sound came out. When my mother got to the top of the mountain she placed me on a rock in the middle of a field of flowers and gave me a bag and her guitar._**

**_"Now Joseph, I have to leave, but you must stay here. You'll be safe, no one can find you up here. Promise me you'll stay." She said in a deathly serious tone. My mother never spoke like that unless we were in a life-or-death situation. I nodded fervently. She smiled with exhaustion and relief before kissing me on the forehead and waving goodbye. I waved back sadly, but I knew she was right. I would be safe up here but she wouldn't. _**

**_"I love you, Joseph. Be safe." She said before beginning her climb back down the mountain._**

**_End of Flashback_**

__I never did see my mother again, but I did see a few people since her departure. Weary travelers who'd lost their way, and disappointed explorers who'd been hoping that they were the first to discover my mountain. But this only happened once or twice a year. Until one day, _he_ climbed my mountain, for me. Not to claim my mountain as his own or to use it as a (poorly chosen) shortcut. For me. He did make quite an entrance, too. I was strumming my guitar when he stomped over somewhat angrily.

"I told Robin that we shouldn't separate, but he sent me up here, I just climbed up this big mountain and so here's your stupid communicator. If bad guys come, you know what to do." He handed it to me then fell in a heap on the flowers with a deep breath before opening his own communicator. "Beast Boy to Robin, can we go home now?"

He then laid his head down on the flowers. I patted his head in a comforting way. After a minute or so he sat up and I jumped down from my rock to sit by him. The first things I noticed were his emerald green eyes. They matched his hair, slightly darker than the green tint of his skin. They were filled with exhaustion and excitement. But, if you throughly analyze things as I do so as not to forget them, you could see a kind of sadness deep in his eyes. Like something about his past was struggling against him, not allowing him to forget. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Well they're right. 'But what is he sad about?' Nonetheless, he put on a bright smile and rubbed the back of his neck with slight embarrassment.

"Sorry about that, but dude, that is one _big _mountain." He laughed slightly and I nodded with a small smile. He seemed to stare at me for a minute before clearing his throat and looking away. "So, I'm Beast Boy, what's your name?" He asked.

I sighed, hoping he knew sign language. I signed my name but he just stared at me in confusion. I sighed again and lifted my head, pulling down my collar, and showed my scar that was well hidden behind my shirt. Then I clutched my throat and mouthed _'I can't speak.'_ and he seemed to understand.

"Oh, you're mute. Sorry." I nodded. "Well I got my drawing pad and a pen in my belt. You can write stuff down if you want. I've got time to kill, if that's cool." I nodded and he pulled them out of his belt and handed them to me. Each page was about the size of regular printer paper. As I flipped through it to find a clean page, I found that he was an amazing artist. He had such detail in drawings that just made the picture seem so real. He had color in a few of them which just made it seem all the more real.

As I flipped through, I saw that five pages were occupied by drawings of his face as well as the faces of who I assumed were his teammates. They were drawn with incredible detail, one person on each page with their name labeling the bottom of the page. He noticed me slow down as I looked at the pictures and his green cheeks became tinted with a rosy pink.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I, um, I like to draw. I know their not any good but-." I held up a hand as I found a clean page. I scribbled down on the paper and turned it for him to see.

_'What do you mean 'not any good'? Their amazing!' _His blush darkened as he read it.

"Oh, thanks." He rubbed the back of his neck again, I assumed it was just a nervous habit. "Um, what was your name again?" He asked. I jotted my name on the paper.

_'Jericho. Nice to meet you.' _He read it and I held out a hand. He shook it.

"Ditto. Hey, what's your power? Mine is shapeshifting. I can turn into any animal." He said somewhat proudly. I smiled and replied.

_'When I look into people's eyes I can enter their body and take control. I can see their memories and what they know and such.'_ He slouched slightly and mumbled a 'lucky'. I silently giggled. When he saw me laughing he brightened up.

"So you just live up here by yourself?" I nodded. "Don't you get lonely?" I sighed again and nodded slightly. He started to say something but I held up a hand again.

I grabbed my guitar and strummed it for a few seconds. All the animals that lived on the mountain came out at the sound of the music. Rabbits hopped out of the flowers and butterflies flew from their hiding places. They came and circled around the two of us. He gasped in surprise and I chuckled to myself. Then it was my turn to be surprised when he smiled and transformed into a rabbit himself. He hopped into the air and transformed into a butterfly in mid-flight. He flew around with a few seconds then landed and assumed his normal form. He noticed my shocked expression and chuckled.

"How old are you?" He asked.

_'14. How 'bout you?' _I replied.

"Me too!" He smiled brightly. Then he squirmed a little. "Um, do you have any friends up here? I mean, besides all the animals and stuff..." He trailed off. I shook my head.

_'Nope. Just me.' _I sighed, I know I do that a lot but I like to remind myself that I CAN make _some_ noise. He took notice of the sad smile on my face. He then sat up like he just got an idea. Which he did.

"Hey, is it cool if I draw you?" I hesitated in confusion, then smiled and nodded. I handed him the drawing pad and he took out a box of colored pencils. 'Man, those utility belts hold a lot of surprises, don't they.' I thought.

He began to draw me, not allowing me to see his work until he was done. I had found another piece of paper so we conversed back and forth and found we had much in common. We talked about the Doom Patrol and his team and he told me about living with the Titans. I laughed when he told me about how Silkie joined the 'family'. He seemed to like this Raven a lot, which for whatever reason made me a little upset, maybe even jealous. He told me about the Beast, he even told me how Terra had betrayed them.

_'Did you really love her? I mean, to be honest, this kinda sounds like more of a middle school crush than anything.'_ He sighed.

"For a time I think I did. But after she betrayed us, I couldn't, wouldn't for that matter, even try to convince my self that I still did. Not to mention she totally friend-zoned me before she turned to stone. 'You were the best _friend _I ever had.' Come on, way to leave a guy hangin'." I had to laugh at the way his voice changed and became a whiny complaint. It was kinda... cute. 'Huh?'

I 'talked' about how I had a brother and a sister but no idea where they might be, as well as my mother who'd left me on the mountain to keep me safe. I told him about my father, and he gasped when I said the name. Apparently my father became this horrible super-villain and arch-nemesis of the Teen Titans. Way to go, Dad.

Beast Boy seemed sympathetic about it all, but more sympathy than pity, for which I was grateful. Anytime I told anyone about that, they just felt bad for me. He just seemed to be able to feel a similarity and I guessed it had something to do with the sorrowful sparkle hidden in his emerald green eyes. But he kept changing the subject and wouldn't say more than a few sentences about his parents...

It had been nagging me since we met. I had to ask him. I began to write.

_'I doubt anyone's noticed, you hide it pretty well, but you've got this weird, sad look in your eyes all the time. Like something about your past is fighting to stay in your memory. If you don't mind my asking, what is it? You don't have to tell me but it looks worse the more you turn the conversation away from your parents.'_

__"Does it? Well, you told me about your past. Only fair that I tell you mine. Well, I wasn't always green. I used to have blonde hair and blue eyes. My parents were scientists, studying a rare species of green monkey. I was like 6 so when they took me to work one day, being a kid, I was all 'I WANNA PET THE MONKEY!' So I let it out of its cage to pet it but it went crazy and bit me. It was about to attack me, possibly kill me, but my mom grabbed a gun and shot the monkey before it could pounce. I know monkeys seem all nice and cute, but trust me, they're some bad mama-jamas." He gave a small, sad smile, but it was a real one. The rest had been a little forced, but this one was genuine. The kind that lights up a whole room and makes me go weak at the knees. 'Whoa, where did _that _thought come from? I'm not- he's not- ugh.'

"Anyway, my parents found out that the monkey had transmitted a disease into my bloodstream called Sakutia. It's fatal to humans and kills them within a few hours. My parents hurried to make an antidote and when they gave it to me, it cured the disease but fused the animal DNA as well as the green skin coloring of the monkey with my own. It made my skin, hair, and eyes green and gave me the fangs and pointed ears. It's not all bad though, chicks dig the ears." He chuckled and I smiled. 'Not just chicks... Wait, what?'

"I know I'm not very tall or muscular, I'm just small, so you can imagine how small I was when I was 7. I had realized my power, on accident, but didn't have enough strength or power to transform into anything bigger than I was as a human, which, like I said, isn't very big. Anyway, my parents and I were on a boat and the boat crashed into some rocks and the boat started to sink. And the thing with shipwrecks is, size depending on the size of the boat, when they start sinking, they create a sort of whirlpool, pulling everything else in. The boat wasn't very big but big enough to make a sinkhole to large for them to swim out of right away. And the current was already fast. I tried to help them but I couldn't. I just wasn't big or strong enough. They told me they'd be fine and to go get help. I did what they said and flew away as a bird, but when I got back with help..." Tears formed in his eyes and his voice cracked."... they were, they were gone. And it was all my fault."

Tears streamed down his face as he closed his eyes and looked away. Without thinking, I scooted over to him and hugged him. He looked up at the sudden embrace, but hugged me back. I used my paper and wrote down a note.

_'Don't even think that it was your fault. They obviously knew what was happening, what was going to happen, and they accepted their fate and saved you. I don't think you'd rather see them die, would you? And look at you now! You've saved the world more than once. If that were my son, I'd be proud, not ashamed. They weren't like Mento. They were proud of what you could do, not disappointed at what you couldn't.'_

__He read it over and look at me with the most appreciative look that I just wanted to melt.

"Thanks, Jer." 'Oh, come on, Jericho. You're falling for him and you know it. Just admit it.' 'What? I'm not like that! I don't think so, anyway... And even if I am, he's more than likely not. He probably likes Raven or something.' 'Yeah right.' 'Shut up, invisible voice!'

As I argued with myself, I noticed him staring at me with a goofy smile. I gave him a 'What?!' look. He giggled and blushed.

"Your facial expressions keep changing. It's kinda funny." I blushed, too. More mental arguments had him laughing out loud. He just watched me with a look of amusement, but something else, too. Adoration...? Psshhh, as IF. Thought too soon.

"You're kinda... cute... when you do that." We both blushed furiously. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

_'Uh... what?' _I wrote. He turned away.

"Uh, nothing. You just, you look kinda cute when you're like, at war with yourself." He shrunk away a little. "Great now I just made things awkward. I can never keep my mouth shut! And know you're never gonna- Argh! I'm doing it again. What?" He noticed me giggling.

_'You look cute when _you're _at war with yourself.' _I wrote. He smiled with a hint of pink in his face. I decided to just admit my feelings. _'And to be honest, it's not just chicks who dig the ears.' _A look of shock, then confusion crossed his face.

"Wait, so do you, you know, like me? I mean, _like _like me" I hesitated, then nodded slowly. He smiled. "First of all, I'm giving my self a plus one because _someone_ digs the ears. In yo FACE, Raven!" I frowned slightly at her name. He noticed. "What's wrong?"

_'It's nothing. It's just, when you talk about her, you sound so' _he stopped me in the middle of my sentence.

"Dude, did you think I liked Raven?" I nodded sheepishly. "Well, I mean, Raven's beautiful and all, and we're friends, but I'm not into her like that." I smiled a little. "Besides, I like someone else anyway." I looked up. Now he was just teasing me.

_'Who?' _I asked. He smirked.

"Silkie, of course, who else?" He said sarcastically. He laughed. "_You, _Jer." I glanced at him nervously.

_'You do?' _I asked. I was worried he might just be saying that because I liked him. But meant it.

"Yeah. You're... different than everyone else I know. In a good way. You don't really hide your feelings but at the same time you don't, like, advertise it. Most people are either an open book or shut tight, but you're at the perfect point in between. Not many people are like that. And you always know what what to say, even when I fumble over my words and say something without thinking, which I do a lot. It's a nice kind of different. I like it." He blushed the whole time he said this. I just took it all in and smiled wider with each sentence.

When he was done he slowly sat down on the grass. I sat down next to him and put my hand over one of his, which lay on his knee. I intertwined my fingers with his and locked eyes with him. We just looked at each other for a moment, then slowly, we both began to lean forward. I stopped mere inches from his face and savored the feeling of his warm breath making my lips tingle. Then he closed the gap between us and our lips locked tightly together. We kissed for a few moments, then after a while, the pesky necessity of oxygen interrupted and we broke away, smiling breathing heavily.

"Wow." he panted. I nodded. Once we caught our breath, leaned in for another kiss when Beast Boy's communicator went off. He groaned and pulled away, opening his communicator with an obvious look of annoyance on his face.

"Hey Robin." He grumbled. I couldn't help but smile at him. He saw my smile and gave a small smile in return.

"Beast Boy, where are you? We need you back here." Robin's voice echoed out of the communicator with slight static in the background.

"I just gave Jericho his communicator. What's the big hurry?" He complained. I laughed silently.

"You _just _gave him the communicator?" Robin asked.

"IT'S A BIG MOUNTAIN!" Beast Boy said loudly. I snickered. Beast Boy looked at me and, not caring that Robin was on, smiled and said,"Oh shush, you." I just laughed again and he continued to smile. Robin sighed.

"Whatever. Anyway, Titans are being attacked all around the globe. We need you go and help some of them. I'm sending you the coordinates to the Titans closest to you."

"Ugh, fiiiine. Beast Boy out." Robin disappeared off the screen as red dots blinked around the screen showing the distressed Titans. "Sorry, Jerry, but I gotta run. But we'll meet up soon. I promise." He smiled. "Bye Jer." As he turned to leave, I grabbed his shoulder and pointed to the drawing pad. I pointed to the pictures of his friends and wrote on my own paper.

_'You should show these to your team. I'm sure they'll love them.' _He smiled.

"Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks." Then I pointed to his drawing and then to myself to ask if I could have it. He nodded, tore it out, and gave it to me. "It's all yours." I walked with him to the edge of the cliff and he pulled me into one last quick kiss. "See you soon." He then jumped off the side of the mountain and disappeared in the clouds. I looked around before spotting a green hawk dive down. I smiled to myself and looked down at the picture in my hands. With one glance at the picture, I knew my life was going to change for the better. Because a new chapter of my life was beginning. And this time, I no longer had any reason to be alone.

**The End**

**A/N So, what do you think? I know, I know, their kinda out of character, but I like portraying the side of the Titans that's there, even in the real show, we just don't really get a chance to see very often. Like the fact that Beast Boy doesn't make EVERYTHING a joke. Or that Jericho isn't a big ole hippy and stuff like that. There WILL be more chapters up very soon. Again, I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I hope this makes up for it R&R! LUV YA! BYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I meant to update but I didn't have time and then I had writer's block and… GAH! I promise this will be a wonderful chapter full of fluffy wonderful goodness. Enjoy. (It's been 5 ½ months since I posted. You have no idea how much I hate myself for that.) :D**

_Jericho's POV_

I missed him. A lot.

We had yet to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil but I was currently fighting Private HIVE and Fang. They were a bit difficult to take alone but a managed. Fang was already unconscious. I possessed Private HIVE and Ran him toward a wall, jumping ship just as he collided, knocking him out as well. I set off the emergency alarm on my communicator, but it fizzled out and I dropped it in surprise. '_Well, there goes my backup.' _

I didn't see any optimistic side to any of this, which was scary because usually I was good at that. All of the sudden, a portal opened next to me and an African American guy with a horn stepped out. He sighed with relief.

"Good, there's someone left." His voice was pretty chill and low key. "You must be Jericho, huh?" I nodded. "Alright, I'm the Herald, but just Herald is fine. Come on, man. We gotta get out of here."

He stepped through the portal. I took on last glance at the unconscious villains, then the communicator, then the mountain. I hadn't been off that mountain in a long time… But I had no way of knowing if Beast Boy was okay…

I stepped through the portal.

And there was Beast Boy. He looked disappointed.

Now, I can't say it didn't hurt that he looked unhappy to see me, but I understood. Titans all over the world were being attacked, and all he had was himself, a strong Hispanic girl, a magic horn, and, well, me. Of course there was Mas but without his brother, he wasn't a huge help. He gave me an apologetic look and I gave him a nod of understanding. We discussed our plan for attack. Beast Boy was worryingly stressed out by it all, but he managed to get by. I sat next to him and put my hand on his knee. He calmed down a bit. Finally we came up with a decent plan.

**(For your sake, I will NOT be putting the details of all the things that you can watch in Titans Together.)**

After the fight, we all went back to their Tower. It was very crowded, but we all seemed to get along so it was okay. Suddenly the alarm went off and next thing I know, we're rushing off to stop Doctor Light.

"Maybe we should show him who he's up against," Robin said. We all grinned.

"He's _totally _gonna freak this time," Raven replied.

"TITANS," Robin shouted. "GO!" We all ran toward Dr. Light. He obviously expected the Titans so he dropped the money bags and turned toward us, charging up his hand blasters. His jaw as well as his hands dropped when he saw how many of us there were. Then all of the sudden, he blasted Robin. '_Wow_,' I thought. '_No wonder he wasn't part of the Brotherhood. 30 powerful teenagers against 1 skinny no-where-near-as powerful man? Idiot…_'

He blasted most of the Titans, which surprised them, because usually they beat him by now. I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, careful not to get blasted. When he saw me, he laughed.

"And what do YOU plan on doing? You are no threat to me." He created light whips. '_Alright, I've had enough of this guy_,' I thought, fuming. I possessed him before he could do anything and knocked him out. Then I exited his body and walking away. The other Titans watched me with wide eyes. Then I signed a comment to the Herald, who laughed and translated.

"He said 'No threat my ass.'" The other Titans laughed and Beast Boy walked over to me, laughing harder than everyone else. He slung an arm around my shoulder.

"Nice job, Jerry," he whispered in my ear. I smiled. Everyone just saw this as a friendly gesture, but Raven was looking at us weird. '_She probably knows. She's empathic, right?_'

We all went back to the Tower. Cyborg took the kids and Robin in the T-Car and some of the other Titans used their own cars but some of them flew. The ones that could, anyway. I couldn't fly, but Beast Boy turned into a Pterodactyl and gestured for me to get on his back, so I went with him.

Flying was amazing. He took his time getting back. Whether that was because he knew I was enjoying myself or because he was, I wasn't sure. He landed on the roof of the Tower. He turned back and was about to say something, but someone cleared their throat, making us both jump.

Raven came over to us with a knowing smile on her face. '_Yep, she definitely knows._'

"So. When are you going to tell everyone?" she asked. Beast Boy's eyes went wide.

"W-what are you, uh, tell everyone what?" he said. I gave him a look like '_smooth, man_' and he shrugged like '_that's all I got, sorry_'. I got out a piece of paper.

"_She knows. I don't have a problem with telling everyone, but I definitely would have a problem with someone else telling them. I doubt Raven would blab, but unless you don't want to tell them yet, why don't we just tell her? And everyone else?" _I scribbled. Raven watched as he read it and raised an eyebrow. I held up my index finger, like '_hang on a sec_' and smiled. She nodded but I could tell she was getting impatient.

Finally, Beast Boy sighed and nodded.

"So I'm guessing (or Jerry guessed anyway) that you know about us so yes, we are dating and to answer your question, unless Jericho has any objection, now," he said. He glanced at me for my input and I nodded as a confirmation. She smiled.

"Well then. Get to it, lovebirds," she responded. I looked at Beast Boy. He smiled and took my hand.

"Come on, Jer. Let's go tell the others."

**A/N And there you go. I promise I will update THIS WEEK, so you are free to hate me as much as you want if I do not deliver. I LOVE YOU BITCHES LIKE NOTHING ELSE! BYE :***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'M SO SORRY THAT'S BEEN SO LONG BUT I DIDN'T HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS AND I'M A LAZY FUCK AND I'M SOOOO SORRY! I promise to write a great chapter so please don't be mad! And I totally said I'd update the same week as the last chapter. FAIL ON MY PART! I CALL THAT ONE, SORRY.**

_Jericho's POV (like every single chapter)_

Beast Boy held the door open, gesturing for Raven and me to go inside. I gave him a half smile and rolled my eyes, trying to decide if he was being a gentleman or a smartass. I ended up choosing both and went in after Raven, Beast Boy right behind me.

Most of the Titans were already back, minus a few. We were all sitting in a big circle that grew with each person. Beast Boy and I sat next to each other. When each person said something, the whole group went quiet and listened, which was a first; almost like it was set up just for us.

After 5 minutes or so of talking and people congratulating me and thanking me for the whole Dr. Light thing (and a few high fives for the 'no threat my ass' comment), I took headcount. 30 people total. I nodded at Beast Boy and he exhaled heavily. No one was talking at the moment so they all looked at him expectantly.

"Oh… uh, so Jericho… wants to tell you something," he said awkwardly, looking at me. I looked at him and frowned, shaking my head and putting a hand on my throat. "Damn it… Never mind. _I _do. So, right before the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, I was the one to go bring Jericho his communicator. We started talking and one thing lead to another and-" Speedy cut him off.

"D'you guys make out?" he asked. Aqualad laughed and I glared at them both, eyes wide and blushing. Beast Boy's usually green face was totally red. That on top of his lack of response made everyone else start laughing as well. Even Raven managed a little chuckle. Beast Boy looked at me and at first he looked mostly shocked. Then he smiled and started laughing. I smiled. I guess it was kinda funny. He climbed my mountain to give me my communicator and we ended up kissing. Not exactly the most predictable outcome, but hey, I'm not complaining.

Fortunately, no one seemed particularly unhappy about us being together. _Un_fortunately, as soon as everyone calmed down, Cyborg had to open his big fat mouth.

"Prove it."

Beast Boy's and my smile vanished in half a second. Everyone turned to look at him. He had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The other guys smirked at us as well and the girls tried to keep themselves from giggling. Cyborg waggled an eyebrow at us.

"Well? We're waaiitiiing!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"What do you mean prove it, metal butt?" Beast Boy said in an irritated voice. He chuckled.

"Glad you asked. Hmm… kiss him," he responded. That evil little… I glared at him. Beast Boy sighed and glanced at me. I didn't know Cyborg all that well, but I'd seen him fight. He was a persistent guy. That didn't really work in my favor. Beast Boy gave him a pleading look but it didn't work.

"Come on, man. Jericho's not gonna want to do that in front of everyone. Don't make him," he said. I _was _usually pretty private, but I'd never really had friends before, raising myself on a mountain and all… Then I noticed everyone's eyes on me. I glanced at everyone and shrugged, then grabbed Beast Boy's face and kissed him.

They. Went. _Nuts_.

The guys were yelling and laughing, the girls were clapping and screaming, and poor Silkie jumped nearly 20 feet in the air at the sudden noise. The kiss didn't last long but it was enough to make me go weak at the knees. _Again_. Beast Boy pulled away smiling.

"Well then," he began. "I stand corrected." I laughed silently. Cyborg came over and patted us both on the back as the group dispersed.

"Alright! Congrats, guys!" he said. I smiled in thanks. Beast Boy was about to say something, but the girls came from behind me. His eyes switched to each girl as they talked.

"Congratulations Beast Boy," Bumblebee said.

"We are very happy for you, friend!" Starfire cried.

"We hope you're really happy together," Kole told him.

"But just so you know, if you _ever _hurt him?" Raven said. Her eyes turned red and doubled and her hands became enveloped in black energy, Starfire's hands as well as her eyes lit up green, Pantha punched her fist, Kole crystallized, Argent's hands glowed red, Bumblebee powered her stingers, and Jinx's eyes and hands glowed pink.

"We will _destroy _you," they all said. Then they powered down.

"And just so you know, we're only getting on you about this because you're the only one out of the two of you we really need to worry about, green bean," Bumblebee explained. Beast Boy nodded and backed up slightly. Then they turned on me.

"We know this won't be a problem with you, but don't get any ideas 'cause the same punishment applies to you, too," Jinx said. I nodded and gave them my best innocent look. They smiled and walked off, giggling.

Beast Boy looked a little pale when he walked over to me.

"Dude, I wasn't planning on hurting you, ever, anyway, but after that? You are _totally _safe, hands _down_," he said with a little fear. I smiled, nodding, and kissed him on the cheek. The girls, who were obviously watching, were a mixed chorus of 'awwwwww's and adoring sighs. As expected, of course, but I hoped they weren't gonna do this _every _time. We gave them a look and they all laughed and left to go to their rooms. Beast Boy took my hand.

"Come on. Let's go get some pizza."

**A/N DONE! I **_**think **_**I'm gonna mark this as the final chapter, but get me at least… 5 reviews asking for more and I will give you ONE more chapter. Request a specific plot and I **_**might **_**just use it! This was so much fun to write, but it's like 5 in the morning my time so sorry for a sorta crappy ending. BYE!**


End file.
